William
William is a miscellaneous character played by Jonathan Venchil. Stats Basics Voice His voice is soft but he always has a demeaning tone when he talks to other people. Like his always annoyed or simply does not think the person in question is worth talking to. Sexuality William has never in his life had a sexual thought cross his mind and he has never found anyone else attractive. He has seen sexual actions happen and he is fully aware that sex leads to children but he cannot comprehend it. Backstory William grew up in a small, crime ridden town in (insert later). His family were poor and just scraped up enough so that he could go to a nice school far away from all the crime. He didn't mind school but not because he liked to learn, but to use it as a distraction from home. He almost liked all of the snacks and movies that he was shown but he was an abysmal student. He would often not pay attention to the teacher and he just barely made it past kindergarten and first grade. His learning abilities never improved, in fact as the months went by he would do anything to disrupt the class. Everyday after school he would come back to a meager dinner and crying parents. They begged him to learn they begged him to pay attention but he wouldn't listen. He was questioned why he didn't pay attention and why they had near constant calls from the teacher of William's behavior. The question of why intrigued him, he had never really put any thought into it before and he responded simply with: "I just like all the distractions" The distractions were not enough to sate his boredom for long. His second grade teacher tried to help him but it soon became apparent to the teacher and to William that something was terribly wrong with his mind. Everything was dull and boring to him, reading was repetitive, making friends was too much work for soo little of a pay off, video games were dull, playing with toys was fun but it was a fleeting fun, and cooking was too easy, after all you only need a microwave. The teacher came to a conclusion: William has no higher emotional understanding.It is unclear if this "emotional handicap" was just a part of who he was or if he developed it overtime to deal with his impoverished living conditions. Boredom was the only thing he despised, and he tried everything to get rid of it. Distractions helped but he craved for something more! Something he could actually love to do and have a real passion for but with his emotional handicap this seemed impossible. Until he discovered photography. It was picture day and his parents were able to pay the fee to get his picture taken. He was absolutely fascinated with the whole concept of setting up a scene and capturing that moment forever on paper. Later that same day he stole the camera from one of the photographers. He would bring the camera every day to school so he could make the other students get into very specific positions so he could get the best photo he could. The teacher knew that William stole the camera but she never told anyone. For once William paid proper attention in class and his grades improved. However, this was not meant to last long. A week before second grade ended William was walking home from the bus stop. He heard something like muffled screaming coming from the back yard of his neighbor's house. He went to investigate what made this source and what he found would define his life. A woman was gagged and being raped by a man in a pool of her own blood. William got as close as he could and took a picture of the scene without being noticed. None of what he saw bothered him at all, he was perfectly happy taking the best picture he has ever taken. He quietly walked away from the scene like nothing happened. He walked into his house and went straight to his room and stared at the picture he took with nothing but glee. He stared at it for hours until his mother called him for dinner. He put the picture into his pocket carefully. As he ate his dinner the television told of the horrific scene that William saw himself. They couldn't find clues about who committed the crime and the police would be offering an reward for any sort of clue to the crime. William was not keen on turning in his prized picture for petty money but William came up with a beautiful idea. Why not make this a job? William turned the photo into the police and got 500 dollars in return. He was questioned intensively about how he got the picture but because he was a child he was let off the hook. He kept taking photographs of similar events when ever he could, starting small and staying in his area but as time went on he tackled bigger and bigger challenges. He used the third grade as a practice test, seeing how well he could hide from people, gather information, and running away from bigger opponents. After he finished the third grade he stole money from his parents so they couldn't afford to take him to school anymore. He used his own money to get more items to help him take more pictures. He never felt sympathy for the, often disfigured, people he took pictures of or for the struggles his parents went through. His parents were murdered when he was 15 years old. He casually took a picture of the horrific, bloody scene his parents were now in. He left the picture by the scene of the crime, packed his things and went on his way. He now travels from town to town, city to city trying to take pictures of the next gruesome or disturbing scene he stumbles upon. Recently, he has heard of a school where strange occurrences often happened. He sees this as the perfect opportunity to take some very interesting pictures. Personality: William is an often neutral person, with little care about the people around him, either they be good, evil, struggling, or dying. If someone in his path is in need of help (if said help is simple and won't require him to do much extra) he will help but other than that he couldn't be bothered with their problems. William has little to no comprehension of morality or basic human emotion. Emotions like anger, sadness, or love are completely alien to William and he only experiences joy in his work and fear when he might be close to ending his career at the end of a weapon. Outwardly, William seems to be cold and unforgiving but he does have a soft side that no one has ever seen before. Combat: In combat William prefers small melee weapons like knifes but he practices with guns or larger melee weapons if and when the opportunity presents itself. Despite being quite capable of wielding heavier weaponry he will only do it in the most dire of circumstances. William finds a very specific joy in fighting and will often go into a sadistic blood lust, normally resulting in the combatant dying or severely wounded. This is rare as William much prefers to use his agility to run away from his pursuers. Personality William is an often neutral person, with little care about the people around him, either they be good, evil, struggling, or dying. If someone in his path is in need of help (if said help is simple and won't require him to do much extra) he will help but other than that he couldn't be bothered with their problems. William has little to no comprehension of morality or basic human emotion. Emotions like anger, sadness, or love are completely alien to William and he only experiences joy in his work and fear when he might be close to ending his career at the end of a weapon. Outwardly, William seems to be cold and unforgiving but he does have a soft side that no one has ever seen before. Combat In combat William prefers small melee weapons like knifes but he practices with guns or larger melee weapons if and when the opportunity presents itself. Despite being quite capable of wielding heavier weaponry he will only do it in the most dire of circumstances. William finds a very specific joy in fighting and will often go into a sadistic blood lust, normally resulting in the combatant dying or severely wounded. This is rare as William much prefers to use his agility to run away from his pursuers. Future Outlook Character Development I see William as a very neutral character and I would like his story to push him to causing chaos to take better pictures or for someone to help him understand emotions. Intended Career William wishes to stay as a freelance photographer as long as he possibly can. Goals He wants to take four major pictures before he dies. A picture of the Earth from space, an active battlefield, the aurora borealis, and his own death. Other than that he wants to try to find the person or people who killed his parents just to question them.